


Flip the script

by Pennstram



Category: Merlin (TV) RPF
Genre: Angst, M/M, No Dialogue, Nonexplicit Sexual Content, Requited Unrequited Love, Why do I hurt these boys so?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-19
Updated: 2020-07-19
Packaged: 2021-03-05 01:20:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 530
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25376068
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pennstram/pseuds/Pennstram
Summary: It had to be Merlin and Arthur.
Relationships: Bradley James/Colin Morgan, Merlin/Arthur Pendragon (Merlin)
Comments: 5
Kudos: 56





	Flip the script

**Author's Note:**

> Okay. So I’ve told myself many times before that I’ll never write RPF because it’s weird— but this idea weaseled it’s way in while I was working on Paper Dragons and well— here we are.
> 
> I feel I should put this here: this is a work of fiction, none of the events or views expressed are of those mentioned.

He… wasn’t sure how they’d gotten to this point. Wasn’t sure if it was the cheap French beer, or their easy friendship. Or maybe just the overflow of emotions from the scenes shot today. That is, here being stretched out on his uncomfortable hotel mattress. All pliant and warm lengths of naked skin. Reverent presses of lingering kisses from the trembling brunet. 

It had to be the overflow. Method acting. Living through their own character’s emotions and feelings. That’s what it was. It was the only thing he could tell himself to make the sick feeling in his stomach settle. To ignore the breathless gasps into his shoulder. To pretend the name being mouthed into his skin was ‘Arthur’ not his. Never his, though the slight flick of his tongue spoke volumes otherwise. 

To see, to watch, to _be in_ this intimate scene. Between King and servant. Never between costars. That’s how it had to be. It had to be Merlin, had to be Arthur. It had to be their undying devotion to each other. A love across time. Because if not— he doesn’t think he’ll ever be able to let go. They weren’t given that luxury. They weren’t given that time. 

They allowed themselves to touch, to taste, but they weren’t allowed to keep. So it had to be them. If it weren’t, if they let this be them… he wouldn’t be able to forget. The press of skin, of bruises blooming on those pale hips, of mouthed confessions of love. Of possessing this ethereal man, of being completely surrounded by him. Of owning him, mind, soul and body, pushing in and taking, taking, _taking._ No. It had to be them. It couldn’t be _them_. 

But it wasn’t Arthur’s name being called from those bitten red lips. It never was. It wasn’t Arthur who swallowed down the cry. It wasn’t Merlin pulling him in and caressing him with shaking hands. It wasn’t Merlin who was arching his back on top of him as he came. It wasn’t. He desperately wanted to believe it was; But it wasn’t and he couldn’t pretend. 

It was the cheap beer. It was the overflowing emotions. It was a desperate need to belong. It was a love that bloomed amongst the worst circumstances. It was the tragic whisper of I love you on the last day of filming. It was an excuse after excuse after excuse. They couldn’t be, so it _had to be_ them. It was the lithe boy curled into his chest, shaking and crying because he knew it too. 

It was trying to leave and the thick Irish accent begging him to stay. Hoarse and breaking and frantic. Pulling him back and swallowing him whole. It was curling around him, over him, because he just couldn’t go. It was a romance born of teasing and bickering. Beautiful in the most terrible of ways. It was the fear they’d never be who they once were again. It was the fear that that’s all they would ever be.

Romance like theirs didn’t exist in real life. 

No. It had to be Merlin and Arthur, because it could never really be Colin and Bradley.


End file.
